


纽约城的人们

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 灵感来源于《明日传奇》第二季第十六集，大概讲的是反派逆转时空，控制了城市，而英雄的一方失去记忆，新身份变成了对时间线几乎毫无影响的普通人。本文在此基础上略作改动。设定参考了电影与漫画，且一定程度上融合了二者。※ 文中偏见性言论与本人立场无关SY：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-255898-1-1.html





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《明日传奇》第二季第十六集，大概讲的是反派逆转时空，控制了城市，而英雄的一方失去记忆，新身份变成了对时间线几乎毫无影响的普通人。本文在此基础上略作改动。
> 
> 设定参考了电影与漫画，且一定程度上融合了二者。
> 
> ※ 文中偏见性言论与本人立场无关
> 
> SY：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-255898-1-1.html

 序

 

“我知道说出来可能是个错误的决定，毕竟我难以预料你会如何回应。”史蒂夫站在阳台上，夕阳在他背后融化成一团橙红的光晕。余晖勾勒出他身体的轮廓，线条清晰、柔和且坚定，却把眼中的细节藏进炙热的阴影里。最终他抬起头，张开双臂，重量交托给身后大理石雕刻的护栏，感觉自己进退维谷，也无处可逃：“这让你为难了吗？”

 

托尼站在他旁边，双臂交叠在面前，身体向前微倾，隔着层层树海望向纽约市中心。

 

他曾无数次飞过那里的天空，也总如常人般穿梭于它的楼宇街道之间。他可以在没有帮助的情况下，直接指出复仇者大厦的旧址，还有自由女神像屹立的所在。美国队长此刻就站在他的身边，背对着他们愿为付出生命守护的事物，既没有盾牌护身，也没有制服作为标识，和同样穿着日常服装的自己一样，都是有血有肉的人类。

 

他不想伤害史蒂夫，也不想伤害自己。

 

“‘为难’不会是我选择的说辞。如果我拒绝你呢？”托尼张开左手，伸向前方，指尖在地平线上远远触碰着太阳，然后缓慢地握成拳头。他梦想中的一切事物都在此刻成型，但他也知道梦想成真并不以意味不会失去：“如果你多加打听，就会知道我在处理感情事上并不擅长。我总是故意忽略细节，但却把别人眼中的小事变得复杂。经过这么久的时间，我想没有人应该因为我而忍受这些。”

 

史蒂夫的吐息间流露出短暂的笑意：“‘忍受’不会是我选择的说辞。其实你无需回应，经历了这么多事，我们拥有的已经难以历数。只是有些时候，我会不由自主地想象更多的可能。”他终于扭头，看见对方眺望的方向，于是也转过身。纵使运用超级士兵的视力，他还是只能看见从复仇者宅邸的花园里一直蔓延向远处的草地，和守卫在远处，青木构成的林地。

 

但是史蒂夫知道托尼在注视着什么，那既是他们的过去，也是将要途经的道路。他们已经做了太久的英雄，曾迷失在其中，也因此蒙受责难，但既是是这样，还是任凭那条道路在眼前伸展。他们在上面行走，在上面休憩，路途因此交集。

 

“无论如何，我始终会与你并肩作战。”

 

史蒂夫知道托尼听到了，即使他没有回应。在这之后，他们安静地保持着现状，直到天空转暗，晚风渐凉，阳光渐昏，太阳逐步消失，在地面上只剩下几不可见的边缘。史蒂夫清了清嗓子，托尼借机转头看他，两人的目光终于在此刻交汇。数秒过后，如同从梦中惊醒，他们回神想要说些什么，又在发出的第一个音节重叠后突然缄口。史蒂夫的脸有些红，托尼也差不了多少，在沉默被成功打破之前，两人手腕上的通讯器取代了他们，同时播放出紧急情况发生时的固定警报。

 

“当我们回来的时候，”两人离开阳台，走进宅邸内部。托尼在这之后突然拉住了史蒂夫，使对方不得不直视自己的眼睛：“我是说，当我们回来的时候，可以试着谈谈是否和我在一起究竟值不值得。如果你说的是真的，那我们……”接着，他打断了自己：“我不知道。”

 

“但我知道。”史蒂夫的双手扶住托尼的头，拇指划过托尼的颧骨：“对此我确信无比。经过一段时间后，我想你也会相信这个事实。”

 

他没有用上多少力气，因为托尼仅仅能感受到对方指尖的存在，却难以察觉温度。或许，这只是因为托尼忙于看着史蒂夫近在咫尺的眼睛，在此之前，他从不知道蓝色是有温度的，甚至能让人感到灼热。

 

 

 

一

 

托尼睁开眼。

 

悬挂在天花板上的吊灯迎接了他，极力哺育着房间的每一处昏暗。床头倒下的闹钟把时针指向十一，发出令人窒息的，咔哒咔哒的响声。由于百叶窗处于紧闭的状态，他尚难辨认现在究竟是白天还是黑夜。身下的铁床架在他试图挪动时发出刺耳的尖叫，廉价的床垫选择在这个时刻吞噬掉他的肩胛骨和屁股，过了一会，意料中的酸痛从腰椎开始向上攀爬，而到达肩胛骨和颈椎只需眨眼的功夫。

 

他绝不是第一次在糟糕的境况下醒来，但这从未给他的身体健康带来任何好处。托尼闭上眼，深吸一口气。与此同时，胃里的酸液在肌肉的收缩下觉醒，酒精味和刺激的酸味在口腔里迅速扩散，他感觉自己的身体参加了连日连夜的狂欢派对，但意识却没有被一同邀请，因为无论如何回忆，他始终无法想起这一切的起因。

 

也许是因为他的酗酒问题终于导致了记忆力受损。周遭事物有时会令他产生难以解释的违和感，也令他怀疑一切是否真实。但真实并不是他所追求的目标，他需要真正的生活帮助他摆脱空虚，也需要麻痹。

 

托尼睁开眼，感觉自己行走在冰面上，又感觉自己走在云中。他靠意志力强迫自己翻了个身，半张脸在挨上枕头时发出奇怪的声响。紧接着，他发现那不仅仅是枕头，还有一张不知从何时起就被枕在脑后的纸。

 

想想你搞砸了多少事，史塔克。仔细想想。——纸上写道。

 

现在，他半真半假的罪恶感又回来了，他总是能从严重宿醉中醒来后发现自己留下来的，内容猜不透的纸条。上一次的内容是：别相信任何事。它们大概是他喝醉时写的，现在他渐渐可以通过那些歪扭奇异的字母辨认出自己的字迹，但就在托尼能足够庆幸面对现实之前，门口传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着是急促的门铃。这回，他不得不从床上爬起来，把两条腿晃悠到了床外，右脚一脚踩进空空如也的披萨盒上。他的动作很慢，身上不止是肌肉，每一处关节都很疼。门外的人显然失去了耐心，开始了对门的拳打脚踢，在意识到计划行不通之后，又变成了有节奏的撞击。

 

肉体结结实实砸在门板上的声音加重了托尼的头疼，也令他想要把胃里剩下的东西全都吐到对方身上。他在站起来的一瞬间重新倒了回去，两条腿像螃蟹一样支撑在地上，大半身子陷进乱糟糟的床铺。等他回过神时，噪音已经停止，三十秒之后，他听见房门被打开，粗重的脚步穿过杂物四处堆放的满目狼藉，一声声向自己靠近。

 

“你他妈在做什么？”托尼坐起来，对擅自闯入者愤怒地大吼大叫。

 

对方的身高明显超过六英尺，向七英尺靠拢，但肩膀狭窄，骨头上没什么肉，瘦的像光秃秃的玉米杆。他的长相可以被形容为丑陋，假如别人的眼睛是心灵的窗口，他的眼睛就是被强按进眼窝里的两颗小灯泡。他的脸上几乎没有任何优点，一口烂牙参差不齐，嘴唇因此有些外翻，下巴也歪着。在其余五官的衬托下，他的耳朵和鼻子都很巨大，这让他看起来像只得意的老鼠，总是不怀好意。托尼也确实能在对方的脸上辨认出毫无遮掩的得意洋洋，然而他没能在一整屋的垃圾堆里及时挑出一件合适的防身武器，最终只能警惕地看着对方。

 

“哟，史塔克，还活着啊。老板说你没来上班，让我过来看看你到底死了没有。”对方把钥匙挂在食指上晃荡，鼻子像老鼠那样在空气里嗅了嗅，然后又呶呶嘴：“我就知道你戒不了酒，让老板知道他得把你骂个狗血喷头。”这些信息令托尼的脸上出现了片刻的空白。他应该认识这个人，但却丝毫想不起来对方是谁。这种情况的出现随着他年龄的增长而日益频繁，现在已经到了每月至少发生一次的地步，他猜这也是因为酒精。然而，仿佛已经对此习以为常，瘦高个低下头，没有对托尼的茫然多加表示，右脚不耐烦地点着地：“哟，你他妈又把脑子喝糊涂了还是怎么？”

 

康纳。现在他想起来了。

 

托尼翻了个白眼：“康纳，你可以跟他说我得了肠胃感冒。”他把手掌盖在脸上，痛苦地发现自己的头骨里从抽痛改为永无休止的钝痛：“别再跟我说话，我会吐在你的鞋上。”

 

那双皮鞋是康纳身上最宝贝的东西。三思而行后，康纳决定闭上嘴巴，把自己的屁股挪到了不远处的单人沙发上，呼哧呼哧笑着。在这之后，房间里瞬时安静下来。

 

托尼的舌尖舔着上牙膛，那熟悉又怪异的罪恶感仍有残余的迹象。在他血管里流窜，使他颈后的汗毛直立。

 

这让他的心缓缓下沉，问题的关键是：他甚至不知道自己的罪恶感从何而来。托尼·史塔克的命运在二十年前就已尘埃落定，他注定无法成为一个会被历史记住的大人物，而奥巴迪亚·斯坦则在他的父母遭遇车祸后确定这一定会应验。假如他要追究，应该是他自己被亏欠太多，虽然也有很多人评价这都是因为他青年时代前半段的自作自受。如今他只是个一无所有，性格恶劣自暴自弃的混蛋，二十五岁前就把分到的遗产挥霍一空，在难能清醒时去脾气暴躁的伊万老头那当修车工糊口。

 

托尼现在已经到了自顾不暇的地步，假如他不按时付房租，房东就会在第二天找上门来。虽然老伊万那的薪酬并不高，但他是唯一不在乎托尼过去做过什么的雇主，像修车厂里的其他员工那样因为自己生活上的麻烦，没空理会他人身上的传闻。这也是托尼能够在对方的修车厂里长期工作下去的原因。他自顾不暇，却被凭空而来的负罪感纠缠，不知缘由也没有结果，只是来得像太阳雨的日子里，从云层落下的第一滴雨水那样毫无征兆。他看了一眼康纳，又低头观察自己的双手，它们干燥粗糙，纹路好似龟裂的土地，指节上还有未完全脱落的死皮。

 

托尼把手指弯曲，握成拳头，掌心空无一物。

 

“哟，史塔克。躲在你的老鼠洞里不问世事，估计你也不知道外面发生了什么？”

 

“我不在乎。”托尼知道康纳不会没事找话，但他不想让对方得逞。他深换一口气，摇晃着起身去厨房给自己倒了杯水，眯着眼一饮而尽。少部分的恶心感因此得到安抚，考虑了几秒，他从橱柜里拿出一盒已经打开的速食麦片倒进家里唯一的碗里，然后从空荡荡的冰箱里找出最后半瓶牛奶淋了上去。

 

一切就绪，他打开了房东放在厨房的旧型号小电视机，在同样属于房东的餐桌前坐下。康纳跟随他来到厨房，占据了剩下的那张椅子，后背靠在帖了白色瓷砖的墙上，身体歪扭着看着电视。托尼没有多少频道可以看，屏幕上首先出现的是场网球赛事，这些年他对体育几乎一无所知，于是在遥控器上连续按了几下，最终，他停留在地区时事新闻上。

 

康纳发出古怪的笑声，意有所指地看了眼托尼：“这几天的新闻都在报道差不多的内容。”

 

托尼的注意力回到电视机上，史塔克大厦的画面一闪而过，这没引起他的任何反应，但紧接其后出现的人令他全身瞬间发冷。即使托尼从来不关注外界的消息，也极少看电视新闻和报纸，他经过这么多年，他依然能够认出奥巴迪亚的脸。对方终究没能逃过岁月的熔铸，但双眼比从前更加充满野心。

 

“你猜他们还在用你造的玩意，还是又搞出了新东西？”

 

托尼还没能掌握究竟发生了什么，难以控制内心的焦躁：“把你的嘴闭上。”康纳仍然嬉皮笑脸，两颊浮现出红晕，这让他的长相变得卡通的同时也猥琐了不少，但是显然没有感受到自己被冒犯。

 

“就在昨天，美国国防部部长在总统先生的授意与纽约市市长的见证下，与史塔克工业的首席执行官奥巴迪亚·斯坦在总统先生的授意下签署新的反恐武器协议，自此美国的军用武器将彻底被史塔克工业垄断。协议的主要推动人是纽约市市长维克多·杜姆，就任初期，因在今年四月二十四号发生的纽约恐怖袭击事件中应对及时，显著降低公众损失而深受民众信任。在这之后，他在纽约试推行的新政均反馈良好，本人也于上个月得到总统的亲自嘉奖。

 

“协议的另一位签署者奥巴迪亚·斯坦先生自一九九二年起正式担任史塔克工业的首席执行官和主要媒体发言人，在这之前，他作为集团创始人霍华德·史塔克的搭档参与集团的管理。传闻，正是他将霍华德·史塔克唯一的继承人安东尼·史塔克赶出了史塔克工业。然而，史塔克工业的对外声明上指出：安东尼·史塔克受父母遭遇车祸身亡的影响，创伤难平，又因情绪不稳定，自觉无法适任公司管理者，选择主动退出。可是，曾有知情人曾对媒体表示这一切只是史塔克工业为了进一步加深影响，更换管理层而使用的手段。

 

“安东尼·史塔克作为八十年代到九十年代初媒体的焦点……”

 

 

托尼关上了电视，勺子在碗里搅弄两下，开始大口吃起已经被泡烂的麦片。康纳朝他碗里的东西砸了咂嘴，随后又看向托尼：“所以你还是在乎。”

 

“不。”

 

“管他的。但是你应该在乎。”康纳用手背抹了把鼻子，吸了吸气：“那个市长杜姆完美得不得了，但我问了好几个人，大家都对他没什么好感。”像是突然想起令他反胃的东西，他皱着眉吐了口气：“我堂姐克莱尔倒是被他迷住了，觉得他是个英雄，但她除了骂我的话之外什么都不懂。操她的。”

 

托尼等着他的下文。当康纳的句子里提到家人，意味着在那个话题上，他必然会不受打断的滔滔不绝。

 

“你知道，我叔叔比利在判断人上总是很准。世界上哪有什么完美的人，我们都觉得那个市长有古怪。他搞的那些东西什么用都没有，该穷的还不是穷得叮当响。我修上一年的车，都买不起他腰上的那根皮带。”托尼猜测康纳说的这些话都是他从别人的嘴巴里听来的，也许就是从叔叔比利那，因为康纳只凭自己想不了太复杂的东西。对方起了兴致，翘起二郎腿，食指在桌面上用力敲打着：“现在他出名了，得了总统的喜欢，连武器也要横插一脚。话说回来，是不是美国又要打仗了？”

 

“我上哪知道去？”托尼瞪着他：“我和你知道的一摸一样，可能比你更少。我又不关注新闻。”

 

“但你是个聪明人。”康纳总是把托尼难以理解其中逻辑的话讲得理所当然，他盯着托尼，灯泡似的小眼睛挤弄起来：“我之前有一个邻居是二战老兵，他说如果真要打仗，首先被忽悠上战场的肯定是笨蛋和穷人。你和我们不一样，你起码是个聪明人，如果真要打起来，你总会有点办法。”

 

“好吧，第一次知道你这么看得起我。”托尼干巴巴地说。他已经把麦片彻底吃完了，站起来去水池洗碗。但是康纳没听出话里的自嘲，仍然继续说个不停：“你脖子上的那颗脑袋瓜跟我们长得不一样。我当时年纪小，不记得了，但叔叔比利说他以前经常能在报纸上见到你，你九岁还是十二岁的时候，照片就被印在报纸的头版了。那时候人们说你会跟你老爸一样改变世界。你还跳级去上了个什么大学，那都是世界上顶尖聪明的人才能去的地方。你应该把史塔克工业要回来，那是你爸的，你爸的就是你的。”

 

托尼懒得反驳他，也无法向对方解释世界上有那么群人，虽然富有却贪得无厌，为了自己向上攀爬究竟可以使出什么样的手段。因为康纳虽然看起来不正经，实际却很固执，为了生活不得不如此。

 

康纳的家人都住在一起，除了叔叔一家，他自己有一个姐姐、一个弟弟、两个妹妹。他们的父亲十年前跟着一个约过两次的妓女跑了，再也没回家，母亲因为酗酒去年过世了。因为家里的经济情况一直不好，子女自然而然都选择辍学，学历最高的是康纳那个脑袋开窍被供上大学，但毕业就不再和家里联系的小妹妹。康纳年纪最大，出生的时机也不凑巧，是最先离开学校的那个。托尼和康纳都在老伊万的修车厂工作，相识四年多，但去年才正式和康纳的家人有了接触。在托尼看来，康纳虽然从一开始就对自己嬉皮笑脸，但还是对托尼心有防备，怀疑托尼出生在优渥的家庭，会瞧不起他。

 

托尼也知道，康纳之所以突然主动对托尼有所改观，和母亲的过世脱不了干系。康纳嘴上不说，甚至对此类话题出言刻薄，但他担心托尼的酗酒问题。也许是从他母亲的死亡中理解了什么，也许是把托尼彻底当成了愧意的倾泻对象，一个莫名其妙的的替代品。

 

但康纳确实在发现托尼酒精中毒时把他送到医院，救了他一命，所以托尼对康纳的忍耐力总是比别人要高。

 

“我爸制造武器。在他死之前，他干的只有这个。”托尼打开水龙头，把洗洁精挤到洗饱水的清洁海绵上，在碗的内壁马马虎虎蹭了几下，然后用水流把泡沫冲干净。他把碗放回进碗柜，里面还有两个盘子和一个锅盖。他先是把锅盖拿下来，想了想又放了回去：“在我屁股里还有个金汤匙的时候，我也在制造武器。你知道史塔克工业现在的重点发展对象是什么吗？千万别惊讶，是武器制造。”

 

托尼坐回椅子上：“世界并没有因我不在史塔克工业而发生任何改变，之前不会，未来也不会。我就是个修车工，至少我还有份工作。”

 

“操你的。”康纳朝托尼比了一个中指：“我是认真的。这个世界上只有那么点人有话语权，他们只会把我们这些人蒙在鼓里，不让我们说话。我承认他们很聪明。聪明人要不把世界弄得更好，要不就把它操得一团乱，我可宁愿那个人是你。至少我认识你，我不认识什么杜姆也不认识什么斯坦。” 托尼向康纳摇了摇头，但他没有看到，右手摩挲着后颈，左手锤着胸口，开始真正的为他们讨论的事情发愁：“我跟你说，那个杜姆让我感觉浑身不对劲，那个斯坦也不见得是什么好人。”

 

托尼轻笑一声，奥比确实难称道德模范，至于维克多·杜姆，他可能得先查查看。但凡是和奥比有合作的名字，听起来都像个坏消息。他突然想起还在自己床上的那张纸条，仍然不知道自己究竟搞砸了什么，但直觉告诉他这一切相关。

 

直觉养活不了他，还总是尝试告诉他太多事，托尼不想生活在这种不确定里。但他答应了老伊万，如果还想保住工作就得彻底戒酒。既然如此，他就得比平时多做些事，好让自己分心。


	2. Chapter 2

二

维克多·杜姆的事被耽搁了。托尼先给老伊万打了个电话。

老伊万的全名是伊万·西多罗夫，美籍俄罗斯裔，说话时一口浓厚的南部乡村口音，骂人却总用俄语。而在这通电话里，托尼听到的大部分句子都是俄语，快如闪电，又像雷声的余韵。托尼被洗礼了一遍，紧接着就和被挂断的电话面面相觑。

于是托尼给老伊万发了短信，说他会回去上班。这个时候，杜姆已经被他忘在了脑后。

托尼第二天到修车厂时刚好十点十四分，比上班的时间晚了十四分钟，比他上次迟到早了五分钟。老伊万这次没有在门口抓他现行，康纳也不见踪影，只剩科特一个人在棚里拆卸回收车上的零件。托尼和对方打了个招呼，从架子上取走工具箱径直去了车的另一侧。

科特是来打工的大学生，一星期只来四天，康纳有时喜欢找科特问些和大学相关的事，但托尼和科特交流不多。康纳在科特不需要上班的某一天里，说科特有些害怕托尼，但科特不知道原因。

然而，托尼今天能够确定科特对他的存在十分在意，且这种行为的来源绝非恐惧。科特时而投向托尼的目光令他难以集中精力，为了极力避免视线对上后可能导致的对话，托尼只能装作对一切浑然不知。他们只安静干了不到二十分钟，科特放下扳手，手臂搭在坑坑洼洼的车顶上：“所以，你是那个安东尼·史塔克。”

托尼没抬眼睛：“谁告诉你的？”

“事实上，”想起手上还套着手套，科特直接用肩膀蹭了蹭自己的下巴：“你的脸最近在网上挺常见的。虽然是年轻时代的照片，但我还是认出来了。推特上有个人最近在整理你的新闻，你知道，就是以前的那些。还有一个自称史塔克工业员工的匿名账号，发动大家把你找出来。我今天早上才看见推送，还没来得及看完全部。”托尼深吸一口气，下意识向科特眯起眼睛。他的动作太快，看起来像是眼部肌肉的抽搐。科特舔了舔嘴唇，在胸前举起双手：“我发誓，我没告诉任何人你在这里工作的事。”

“那很好。”托尼迅速垂下眼睛，然后再次看向科特。对方的脸涨的通红，脸上出的汗不知是原自心虚和紧张，还是单纯受天气影响。托尼既没有动，面无表情：“把你知道的都告诉我。”

在这个时刻，托尼难以确认自己正经历的，究竟更多属于生理反应，还是心理错觉；他的气管仍然允许空气涌进，但肺部像被火烧，他也能听到心脏每一次壁室收缩，伴随胸腔轻微的疼痛，肋骨在皮肤下颤动。托尼感到自己无比清醒，也感受到胸膛里不断扩散的空洞。

“我知道的其实不多，但我可以给你关键词和账号，你自己去找。”等托尼缓和过来后，他才注意到科特的脸色从红到白，透露着古怪。起初，托尼以为科特是真的害怕自己，但当他低下头，看见车窗上映照出的脸，才终于明白自己错的多么离谱。

他熟悉自己的表情。这些年，他总是用同一张面具。

托尼没有学会吸取教训，他以为自己有学会，其实并没有。他也以为成功掩埋了自己的大半人生，它们作为怒火的饲饵，在时间里化为尘埃，好让自己在世上仍然能拥有一丝余温。然而这一切都是镜花水月，真正躺进墓穴里的是他自己，在六尺之下的冰冷里掩住双耳，不得安息。现在托尼才明白，康纳说他在乎，究竟意味着什么。

有些人会说托尼·史塔克是个懦夫，也有些人会说托尼·史塔克只是血肉之躯；他既没有顽强到不受影响，也没有冷酷到抛下全部。

托尼没有吸取教训，他反复打开和关上同一扇门，在门口徘徊不去。

 

午休从一点开始，三点他们就得回来上班。托尼的新计划连雏形都没有，但他需要网络。为了给家里的宽带续费，托尼找了一家最近的供应商营业厅，上公交后在最近的空位上坐下来，掏出手机搜索科特给他的推特账号。

自称史塔克工业员工的那个账户，用户名为“寻找史塔克”，除此之外没有资料也没有头像，最后一条推文的时间是在两个月前，最早的推文则是今年一月。对方多次重申之所以想要找到托尼是因为以史塔克工业为中心，美国即将有大事发生，而托尼是目前为止，最有机会挽回局面的人。

托尼点开了转推与回复，发现这个账号真正开始得到关注的时间点是三天前。

第二个账号的主人资料上写明她的名叫克里斯汀，现为《名利场》的记者，推文与大多数沉迷社交网络的人相差无几，围绕着生活和工作，但近期热门内容都与史塔克工业和托尼本人的新闻有关，也涵盖一些八卦杂志和报纸的扫描图片。托尼花费五分钟粗略阅览了其中的大部分内容，发觉许多新闻的标题和照片已经毫无印象。

他的手机突然开始振动起来，屏幕上显示出康纳的名字，对方在电话接通后大笑一声：“哟，史塔克！你哪里去了？”

“我在公交车上。”托尼抬头环顾四周，发现自己快到该下车的地方，于是站了起来：“你又哪里去了？你错过了老板拿俄语骂人。”

“跟老板请了假。我叔叔最近生病了，得带他去看病。和你不一样，我从不轻易翘班。”康纳在电话那头呼哧呼哧地笑起来：“老板又拿俄语骂人了？这次是你还是科特？”

托尼抓住扶手，往车门边上走：“科特。老板嫌他动作太慢了。你叔叔怎么样了？”

“还不知道。人太多排不上，比利叔叔下午不能请假，我们就走了。”康纳的语气闷闷不乐。托尼猜测对方正在心里抱怨不能请假的事，于此同时，他在车门打开的时候迅速下了车。康纳全程没有说话，也没有安静太久：“说不定只是点小毛病，我叔叔比利壮得像牛。”他话音一转：“你什么时候回来？”

托尼已经一脚迈进了营业厅，看了一眼墙上挂着的表：“估计快了。”他往里走，发现前面已经排了三四个人：“不对，不一定。如果我没赶上下午开工，你帮我和老板说一声。”

“操！老板还没开除你，绝对是因为偏心！”康纳毫无预警地提高了音量。托尼的嘴角耸下来，皱紧了眉头，把手机拿到离耳朵远些的地方。他不知道老伊万是否真的偏心，但论修车的效率，对方和康纳都不如托尼：“随便你怎么想。”

电话在此中断。

排队的闲暇里，托尼读完了克里斯汀的推文。对方早上发布的最新内容是一条声明，称她只是大学时无事可做才整理了那些新闻，今后不会再继续做下去了。除此之外，她和网络上散布的阴谋论毫无关联，希望自己的生活不要再受打扰。

“然而，作为一名职业记者，如果托尼·史塔克本人愿意接受我的采访，聊一聊他在消失的十七年里都在做些什么，我和我的主编很乐意在杂志上留出位置。”

这话并不有趣，但托尼还是轻声笑了起来，发出有些像在打嗝的噪音。排在他前面的女士突然回头，嘴巴呶起，眉毛消失在头上那顶草编凉帽的帽檐里，眼睛死死盯住他。托尼面无表情，满意地看到对方瞪大眼睛转了回去。

 

托尼从未消失，是人们不再关心他做过什么。

在纽约处理完葬礼和遗产继承的相关事宜后，托尼就离开了美国，开始频繁辗转于法国和意大利两地。玛利亚和霍华德在巴黎和罗马各有一处房产，当地也有一些旧识。直到一九九七年下旬，他又回到了纽约。当时网络媒体还未时兴，由于托尼没有刻意和媒体保持联络，无人知晓他在已经在美国入境，出机场时也没有安保随行。

不久，有人联系了报社，声称在一家私人俱乐部的门口见到了安东尼·史塔克本人。由于没有照片，报社无法将此作为正式的新闻刊登，即便后来被证实那并不是托尼，业界还是起了传闻。托尼先后接到了几位记者的电话，也借此得知自己回到美国的消息不胫而走。《名利场》当时的一位记者，安德鲁·霍尔，曾多次采访过霍华德，也为托尼毕业后第一个史塔克工业制造的产品写过报道。霍尔在一天晚上给托尼打了电话，询问他是否愿意再接受一次面对面采访。

托尼最后一次接受《名利场》的采访是在一九九八年三月，那个月里他滴酒未沾。霍尔如约来到了托尼曾与父母共享的史塔克旧宅，讶于托尼当时的清醒。在此之前，他并未抱太大的期望。

托尼只是和他聊天。霍华德对史塔克工业的期望，玛利亚的慈善事业，前些年在海外的生活，还有外界对他精神状态错误的传闻。最终，他说出了秘密，自己并没有真正意义上退出史塔克工业，奥比和他之间也并未签署法律认可的书面协议，是董事会投票架空了托尼在公司里的权利，使托尼的去留难以对史塔克工业造成任何影响。

“真正拥有决定权的人并不是我。斯坦先生让我二选其一，要么留在公司，专注武器开发，对营销和管理不闻不问，要么就离开公司，不要再回来。董事会的成员都是商人，无论外界如何评价这门生意，仍然需要一个底线。我不允许自己发明的武器被销售到世界各地，本人却没有把控它们的权利。奥比想得到公司，也确实为之努力了。听说在我离开之后，他又联合了大半董事会成员排除异己。”

这是托尼计划中最后一次接受采访。

半个月后，托尼通过邮件收到了霍尔的采访成稿，多年过去，他仍然记得上面的大部分内容，记得自己最终选择挣扎与反抗。但是那篇采访并没有得到发表。霍尔打电话来致歉，大局已定，他既无法更改出版社高层的决定，也无权再将稿件出售给其它新闻媒体。

第二天，奥比和康德纳斯的董事长谈笑风生的照片成为了八卦杂志新一期的封面。

奥比没有联系托尼，但托尼不需要语言作为证据。失去了史塔克工业，父母留给他的其它资产像一个讽刺。他把剩下的钱匿名捐给了玛利亚生前合作的慈善机构，搬离出史塔克名下的房产。人们曾说托尼是天才，是花花公子，是军火商人，是慈善家，后来人们说他是个可怜人，是个疯子，是众口铄金的对象，也是人们着迷过的谈资。

他从责任中逃跑，再没能回去，史塔克工业的大厦俯瞰行人，他只是行人之一。托尼始终记得一九九八年的六月，他以为抛下一切就能重获新生。

 

从修车厂回家，托尼步行需要半小时。他掏出钥匙，发现钥匙插进锁孔里只用转半圈。起初他以为自己早上离开时忘了锁门，听到房东的声音后便打消了这个念头。屋里只有厨房的灯亮着，托尼深吸一口气，扒在厨房的门上：“我这月是忘交房租了，还是什么？”

“你回来了，正好见见你的新室友。”房东微仰着头，向前挪了挪下巴：“我记得之前跟你说过。”

托尼昨天坐着的位置上，此刻被一位金发青年占据。他大概要比托尼高一些，肩宽明显超出了椅背的宽度，肌肉的线条在浅蓝色短袖上衣的包裹下显出轮廓。他是屋子里看着最强壮的人，但散发的气场却像是被困在椅子上接受惩罚的儿童，无害又光明磊落。见到托尼，他如释重负地站了起来，向托尼伸出一只手：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，请叫我史蒂夫。”托尼愣了一下，低头看着朝向自己的五根手指，麻木地握住，完全想不起来自己究竟在何时被告知家里会有另一个人住进来。他看了一眼房东，又看了一眼自己的新室友：“我是托尼。”

托尼住的是拥有两间卧室的公寓，因为上一任室友不久前搬离了这里，另一间卧室空闲下来。在这之后，陆续来过看房子的人，但都因为各种各样的问题而没了下文。和那些人不同，这里是托尼经济可承受范围里最好的住处。

“行了，我把一切留给你们。”房东离开了椅子，指着史蒂夫：“剩下的你可以问你的室友。”他的手指随着句子的进度又转向托尼。

史蒂夫和托尼对视一眼，跟在房东身后，把对方送出门口。等待电梯的间隙，房东右手插进裤子的口袋，拿出了什么，朝史蒂夫的脸上扔了过去：“差点忘记你的钥匙。”

托尼对这一幕记忆犹新，脸颊仍然因此隐隐作痛，他迅速退开一步，防止自己被误伤。然而，预料中被钥匙砸到的惨剧并未发生。史蒂夫的反射神经出奇地好，不仅准确地侧身接住钥匙，甚至没怎么移动。他把钥匙挂在手指上，朝房东点了点头。

“他是今天心情不好，还是一向如此？”当房东消失在电梯里，史蒂夫皱起眉，用没有用来接钥匙的那只手揉了揉自己的右脸：“他也这么对你吗？”

托尼没回答，视线凝聚在史蒂夫胸前。我今天拯救了世界，上面的标语写道。他转身扔下史蒂夫：“现在你有钥匙了。”

史蒂夫没有跟上，突如其来地感觉无所适从。他从托尼的背后观察着对方，略有思索，紧接着又轻声叹气。走廊的自动灯在他的沉默中突然熄灭，史蒂夫迈开脚步，感到手机在他的口袋里振动了一下。

置身黑暗，手机也能在掌心光芒万丈，史蒂夫迅速别过脸，躲闪着当下格外刺眼的屏幕。为了能够尽快看清上面的内容，他像一个真正的老年人那样微微眯起了眼睛，即使心中的万般不情愿已经写在了脸上。

进度？

头也不抬地向前走，史蒂夫回复：我觉得他已经讨厌我了。


End file.
